wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Celebrate Write A Caption's first birthday by posting your caption for one of the photos below, or on one of over 700 images in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Klan Visits Jena, Louisiana On Martin Luther King Day, 2008= * "Yeah, well we had a dream once too. It involved burning crosses, tormenting black folk, and the odd bit of cousin lovin'!" --Careax 06:24, 22 January 2008 (UTC) * Wow look at all the White Jena residents that came out to join you. Looks like they really like your kind. 18:25, 22 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Foreign Stock Markets React To U.S. Economy= * Sir, you must understand the change in the stock market is due to "fluctuations". "Fuk you Asians? Fuk you Americans!" --OHeL 02:33, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Brilliant!! --Careax 06:21, 22 January 2008 (UTC) * "No I don't want a corn dog. HEY BOBBY, THESE NEW WIENERSCHNITZEL PHONES SUCK!" --Careax 06:20, 22 January 2008 (UTC) =Car Covered With Snow= * I don't know if I can take much more of this global warming! --Careax 06:18, 22 January 2008 (UTC) * Just wait till he discovers there's no car under that snow. 18:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Power Lines Downed After High Winds= * Remember to turn on the power lines AFTER I crossed them. * Cirque du Soleil - New Orleans '08 --OHeL 03:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =The Interior Of A Boeing 787 Dreamliner= * Galactic Emperor Xenu is proud to announce the launch of the new Thetan Transporter 787. Travel in style during those long interstellar journeys, while your worthless and wretched prisoners are securely held in tormented darkness in the cargo hold. --Careax 06:16, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Featuring world's first "loner seat." thegulliver =A Jet Lands= * Galactic Emperor Xenu comes to take Tom Cruise back to their homeworld. 18:27, 22 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Three Of The Remaining Democrat Candidates Debate In Dr. Colbert's Homestate= * I can't believe they both grabbed my ass. 17:08, 23 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =A Woman In A Room Filled With Flowers= This is what happens when girls fart. 21:15, 24 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Richard Branson And Burt Rutan Unveil Spacecraft For Tourists= *...and this is the angle it takes as it begins to crash and burn Eviltwin 18:17, 24 January 2008 (UTC) =NASA Releases New Images Of Mercury= * One year after the accident this is how Cheney's friends chest looks up close. 21:24, 25 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Welcome to beautiful New Mexico! --Careax 07:20, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Protests Continue In Kenya= *Allegations of fraud and bribery abound in 3rd annual pinewood derby. thegulliver *So that's where they send the remaining Amtrak parts which aren't destroyed in train accidents! --Careax 07:19, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Dancer Balances Glasses Holding Candles Atop Her Nose= *What? I had to balance them until the Olympics? 88.191.57.15 23:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *The glass balancing contest became even more exciting after they replaced the champagne with sulfuric acid. --Careax 07:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Paramilitary Soldiers March In Parade= *Don't we look fabulous? 18:25, 25 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Marching in the Gay Pride over the camera show right now is the Yellow section of the Rainbow color.--85.214.118.178 18:39, 25 January 2008 (UTC) *They represent the Lollipop Guild. --Careax 07:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Las Vegas Hotel Catches Fire= * Look, the clients clearly state that they want to look at how we cook, so we put on a show. 195.71.90.10 02:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * "The last time this town was this black, Sammy was headlining here." --OHeL 03:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC)